bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dyana Carson
Dyana (DYA-NA) Carson, also referred to as Hotstuff, was a half Middle-Eastern, half-Irish woman, demolitions expert and who had an attraction to fire. She was reportedly able to exhibit some control over flames, though this is unconfirmed. She was a B.R.A.S.S. Programme participant and was linked to the Heels Agency to some degree. Dyana is reference a few times during the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR), though at this point has yet to be pictured. During the events of this game she is alleged by the main antagonist Poison Ivy to have been killed by the Agency she was a part of as a loose end, a story that is partially corroborated by General Miller, though the reasons for her death are contested. Descriptions Physical Dyana is a beautiful, tanned skinned woman with raven dark hair, full lips, a strong jawline, and baby blue eyes. She is slightly taller than usual, with a lean frame, long legs and sagging, medium sized breasts. She dresses in a flame retardant and heat resistant glossy dress by design as it is fireproof. Personality Dyana is referred to as an arsonist at heart, with an obsession with heat and fire. According to her Agency file, she is unstable and resentful in regards to some unknown slight.Stolen Agency Files, Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov She also has no moral qualms with the use of explosives and guerrilla tactics having plied her trade in indiscriminately before coming into contact wit the Agency. Hobbies and Interests * Fire, Arson * Explosives and IED Construction Dislikes * Extreme Cold Key Personal Relationships At this time, Dyana's most important personal relationships have yet to be explored. Backstory Pre-Agency Years According to Dyana's Agency File, much of her early professional life involved being a mercenary for hire, specifically as a bomb making expert. She grew up in Ireland during the time of The Troubles, where she became embroiled in political and literal warfare there. It was there she first earned the nickname "Hotstuff", likely a remark referring to her looks as well as her skin colour, being dark and suited to her original Middle-Eastern decent. It was also during this time that all her known family were killed in what was known locally as the "Marketrise" bombing. After the ceasefire in her original conflict, she relocated to her familial homeland of the Middle East, where conflicts also raged. She sold her talents for both bomb/IED building and direct deployment on behalf of local militias and terrorist groups, reveling in the destruction and rush of guerrilla warfare. It was during her time working in Afghanistan that she came to the attention of one of the Heel's Agency's local cells, who decided to turn her talents to their own use. Time at the Agency Little is known about her time working with the Agency, or her deployments, but once again according to her Agency file she was put through basic training for all agents. She was noted to be a subpar marksman, but her explosives talent and creativity, as well as her passion for fire where confirmed. During this time, Dyana was also subject in the B.R.A.S.S. programme. Her status was listed as Success, though she later escaped confinement. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) During the course of AoH:MoAR, Dyana is an important element in Natasha Romanov's investigation, even though she is never pictured directly. Nat recovers Agency documents stolen during the Bank Raid, including files on herself and Lara Croft. Included in the other files was Dyana's, uniquely marked with a stamp saying 'Resolved' as well as mentioning her successful neutralization. It is at that moment Poison Ivy shows herself to Nat, explaining that Dyana was killed in that very room some years before as the Agency tied up loose ends.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR) Later, Natasha questions General Miller about Dyana. Miller admits she was killed by the Agency but claims she had become bitter and twisted, becoming a collateral damage threat and a danger to the public if not captured. The attempts to take her in went awry and she was killed. It is unsure how much of either account is true. Additional Content beWilder's Wildest! Dyana was selected as one of the 10 AoH contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She won the fourth and final AoH Preliminary round with 10 voteshttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-prelim-22472993, becoming the AoH Seed #4 and moving on to the Head-to-Head Rounds. She lost her first and only knockout match Noemi Bellocchio but took in the most votes as the loser in the Round of 8 to land her in 5th Place overall in the tournament.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 Her matches were as follows: * Noemi Bellocchio Vs Dyana Carson - Total Votes: 34, Final Score: 20-14, Winner: Noemihttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-round-23191837 Patreon Posts Dyana has appeared at time on the team's Patreon posts throughout the page's history. Notable appearances include: * Dyana's first ever public appearance came in a special effects discussion posts, back in March of 2017.Dyana in a Special FX Feedback Post, March 2017 In the post he mentioned not to get attached to the "hot girl" as she may not be kept as more than a test model. Later Dyana and that same FX environment became a part of the specifics of the worlds lore/backstory in the AoH branch. * Dyana also appeared in a special Villains tier (pre beWilder version of Pure Wild) post involving selection of side content priorities in an upcoming AoH:MoAR update in June of 2017AoH:MoAR Additional Content Poll, June 2017. In the header picture, to set the theme of the post, what would eventually be Dyana sat along side Tatsuro Maeda and Harley Quinn in a Villain's meeting. Kate Johnson won the poll in question. * As previous, Dyana returned for a second Villain's meeting alongside Tatsuro Maeda and Harley Quinn, in November 2017, this time to pick the planned main path content in the next AoH:MoAR version.AoH:MoAR Main Version Content Poll, November 2017 Corruption content won this poll handily. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) (Mentioned in Reference, never seen). Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Deceased Characters